


Falling like the leaves.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, toni and cheryl p.o.v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: Cheryl's life sucks most of the time but sometimes she wouldn't change a thing about it.





	Falling like the leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't write Choni fics,yet here we are.I hope you enjoy!Feedback is appreciated :)

Being Cheryl Blossom has its perks, but most of the times it sucks.  
Being born into Riverdale's own royal family would be anyone's dream. Unlimited power, having anything your heart desired was simply a fantasy many people had. Not the Blossoms because that was their life.  
Clifford and Penelope seemed to rule the town with an iron fist, they had all the luxuries one could imagine and an endless supply of fake smiles to give around. They had many enemies but none as powerful as them.

So when Jason Blossom suddenly disappeared and later was found dead. All hell broke loose. Things slowly but surely started unraveling and the Blossom empire would crumble soon enough. Jason wasn't just the golden child in their parents eyes. But Cheryl felt that way too, for a girl who hated sharing she found herself happy sharing her life with Jason.

He was her protector from her awful famiy.It sucked being her, and not only because she loved being dramatic but because it was true. She always felt like an outcast in her own family, the mentally unstable one but her brother always gave her the right amount of love she needed to survive.

Naturally people in a small gossipy town did just that,gossip.Twincest was the most common thing heard, but it was never like tat Cheryl loved her brother more than she loved herself but not because she wanted him like that. In a weird way Jason was like her Mother,Father and brother all compacted into one tall redheaded boy.

When she found out the truth about his death, she felt like she had just lost her whole family.She was completely alone in a gilded cage no friends to help her escape. Most nights Cheryl spent her restless nights wondering:

 

Who would care for her like he did?

Would anyone even care if she died?

Would she ever be loved and love someone back?  
She often cried herself to sleep and renewed her strengths the next day to wreak havoc at school. But then her life once again got worse, the gilded cage now became just a cage. Her mom started pimping herself out after Cheryl destroyed Thornhill,money no longer there to comfort her. All she could cling onto was school.  
But that was also short-lived since Southsiders came barging in.

She hated them with a passion, they destroyed her perfect escape bubble, they were trouble and she wanted them gone. Except they were a plague that couldn't be controlled, and one of them was such a parasite that it started invading her heart.  
She was small but had a kick to her, not letting anyone talk down to her not even the self-proclaimed queen of Riverdale High. It was going to be easy to destroy her, Cheryl thought to herself.  
"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you cause clearly you're in a lot of pain "Toni had sincerely voiced her concern for the taller girl. And Cheryl was not prepared at all.No one cared about her so why should a southsider be any different? Especially a Serpent like the pink headed girl.

Yet there she was at Pop´s spilling her guts to Toni probably risking her mother's wrath if she ever found out. But in that moment Cheryl felt hope, maybe she could have a friend...maybe she could feel that love she so desperately wanted. But for now all she could do was cry herself to sleep at all the things she would probably never feel.  
\----  
Toni was a girl you should not mess with, part of a violent gang and having a troubled past made a great combination for a dangerous girl. But Toni cared too much about people around her, she noticed every detail most would pass up. She started noticing the girl in red, the one who was a total bitch and biggest offender to the southsiders. 

She noticed how appalled she looked when someone below her level passed by her side, how everyone around her tolerated her just enough to ask favors from her but what she noticed the most was how broken she was. You didn't even have to look that deep, her pain was so much that it was about to consume her.  
Maybe Toni should have cared less, maybe she should just go back to her own problems and try and fix them. In her defense Toni was presented with the opportunity to try and help, so she took it. It went south real quick Cheryl slapped her hand off her arm and jolted off like someone was chasing her down.

Toni should have let it go after that, but she could not ignore those few seconds of desperation and sadness Cheryl displayed before throwing quick jabs at Toni. Another opportunity came her way when she saw Cheryl alone at the movies looking like a fish out of water, this time only a few snarky comments were headed her way.  
Being nice and understanding was part of Toni's being, but she was surprised at how suddenly everything came out of Cheryl years of Sadness no longer being able to be contained. Cheryl was so worried at how Toni would react, she was well aware ,any people in town would love to humiliate Cheryl but Toni with her caring brown eyes made her feel at ease.

It would have been easier to just let things go back to the way they were, but instead Toni pushed harder breaking the walls built around Cheryl's damaged heart. She listened to every story of her deceased Twin and she quickly realized their bond was different he protected her and now she was all alone. So Toni decided she would try and help her and protect her.

Slowly Cheryl started to change, she was still sassy and a little bit bitchy but she was also more carefree and happier. But all good things must come to an end. They almost kissed and Toni was elated but then Cheryl didn't show up to school and she had suddenly vanished.  
Penelope Blossom was a bitch,everyone knew that. But she was capable of hurting her own daughter which made her far from a bitch it made her a monster. Toni would not rest until she saw Cheryl again alive and happy that was what she wanted.  
\--------  
Bad things had happened to Cheryl ever since she was a little girl. No one cared enough to save her from this hell hole. Praying the gay out of her, was useless but the sisters were very sure it would work. She hated her life, she hated Archie for saving her life. It was his fault she had to suffer even more. Or at least that was what Cheryl thought, sure she should be grateful because Archie saved her life even if he and his friends didn't really care about the aftermath.

If she were dead, she would have never met Toni and that would have been a bigger tragedy than her being here. Toni was something else, she was all Cheryl could of dreamed of put into a small little girl. Another thing Cheryl could of had but never did. She was used to feeling empty, it was normal for her. But when you feed someone something tasty and then take it away they crave it like they never did before. And that was exactly why Cheryl couldn't take it anymore, there were times she heard the other girls sweet voice telling her stupid promises she actually once believed.

The door bust wide open and there Toni was, looking all desperate and worried about Cheryl. Something took hold of Cheryl making her run towards the bright projector lights. No matter how bad and messed up her current situation was Cheryl couldn't wait a second longer. She craved more than anything Toni and all that came with her.

Most of the times being Cheryl Blossom sucked but for the first time Cheryl was glad of who she was. Because Toni Topaz cared about her, she worried about her and most of all she was willing to love Cheryl despite her damaged heart.


End file.
